Iridiscencia
by Dawn Thief
Summary: "Fenomeno optico en el cual la luz varia de acuerdo con el anguno que se observa de la superficie, reflajando los colores de la iris". Iridiscente es aquello, que por los rayos del sol, brilla como un arcoiris... como sus gafas.


_Los cristales negros de sus gafas de sol, iridiscentes ante la luz…_

Claire Redfield nunca llego a imaginarse y nunca se le cruzó por la mente, que en algún momento se sentiría atraída a un hombre tan mayor que ella. Un hombre frío y serio, lógico, cruel, narcisista y arbitrario como lo era Albert Wesker… claro no solo estaba el factor de la edad, él era o fue parte de Umbrella, la empresa que se encargó de lanzar sobre el mundo el apocalipsis.

Claire llevaba un convoy de gente sana antes de terminar entre las últimas defensas de la tierra, en contra de la Reina Roja y junto a ese hombre prepotente. Era tan arrogante y con tales ansias de poder, que sin discutirlo con nadie decidió convertirse en el Presidente de las últimas fuerzas humanas.

 _Pintando la luz de un arcoíris en el aire con pequeños rayos…_

Era otra de esas tardes, en que después de la planeación no había nada más que hacer… podría ir a ayudar en las defensas, a distribuir la comida, a contar las reservas, incluso sabía un poco de mecánica que sería útil. Pero la pelirroja tenía otro hobby, ver el reflejo de las gafas de aquel hombre.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de planeación improvisada, una de las antiguas salas de conferencias. Él rubio estaba del otro lado de la mesa, mientras el sol entraba por la ventana a su espalda, los disparos retumbando lejanamente. Estaba concentrado en unos papeles, mapas y demás documentos que no era capaz de identificar desde donde estaba.

Tenía los brazos sobre la mesa, uno doblado y junto a su barbilla. El cabello rubio tenía la misma forma de siempre, y Claire se preguntó dónde encontraba la gomina en un mundo como este. Los oscuros lentes de sol permanecían, como siempre, en su rostro, tapando sus ojos de dragón de vistas indiscretas. Una camisa negra de piel de cocodrilo al igual que los pantalones, que la gabardina que estaba en el respaldar de la silla.

El sol en su esplendor, entrando por la ventana, quemándole la espalda y… reflejándose en los cristales.

 _Que transformando la simple luz, en una paleta de colores…_

El olor a colonia, tenue y aun así le llegaba… parecía incapaz de permitirse caer un peldaño. Dando la falsa ilusión de que nadie estaba disparando afuera, de que no había infectados, que la humanidad seguía con su curso normal y que lo de Raccon City nunca paso en realidad.

Viéndolo bien, no tenía porte de simple general… realmente le parecía que tenía porte de dictador, con sus ademanes tranquilos y psicóticos y sus ínfulas infladas. Tenía porte de quien se encargaba de las cosas, cortándolas de raíz en vez de subsanarla con pañuelos calientes.

La menor Redfield miro por la ventana, casi quedando ciega por la luz. Podía notar los rastros de una civilización perdida, del nuevo apocalipsis que trataban de detener. Siempre detrás de los restos de Umbrella, esa dichosa computadora, una IA según había dicho el hombre que tenía en frente. Siguió mirándolo, con sus orbes fijas mientras sus pensamientos divagaban de un lado a otro.

Ella solía dibujar, pintar… crear obras de arte con acuarelas y pinturas al frío, sobre finos lienzos o en telas rusticas. Sin importar porque o donde, lo importante para ella era pintar… era su profesión, su don, y por culpa de todo esto lo había dejado atrás.

 _Adornando hasta los peores ratos, llenado la estancia…_

Pudo ver un destello rojizo por detrás de las gafas y aun así no fue capaz de quitar la vista de allí. Una paleta de colores, un adorno sutil, un aire extraño… era la primera vez que se daba cuenta.

Albert Wesker era un hombre atractivo, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Según sabía ella tendría más de cinco décadas, no parecía más que un treintañero. El hombre pasó una mano por su barbilla, con la barba dejada de unos días y Claire sintió un extraño sentimiento de constricción en el pecho.

El sol entro con más fuerza por la ventana, reflejando los rayos de sol por la ventana en una forma casi poética. Ella ya no sentía que pudiese pintar, tal vez su don se había ido.

Las gafas carbón, seguro retrato del alma del hombre que tenía enfrente, brillaron con la luz del sol… un arcoíris, un hermoso arcoíris se formó, un destello pequeño que desaparecían entre segundos, pero un arcoíris al fin y al cabo.

 _Iridiscencia se llama, aquello que por efecto de los rayos del sol, brilla como un arcoíris…_

Quedo aún más embelesada, buscando la forma de ver aquellos rayos de luz, de esperanza perdida. Mirando en un escandaloso silencio, tan directamente que podía ver incluso los cambios en las respiraciones.

Podría ser perfecto, un mundo en un solo lugar, un brillo del mundo anterior. La pelirroja se preguntó, quien era ese hombre en una época pasada, cuáles eran sus objetivos y porque ingreso a trabajar en una compañía como Umbrella.

Por un segundo decidió no sentirse culpable con sus pensamientos, decidió que todo podría ser como antes y que, antes de que el mundo acabara podía darse el lujo de pensarlo como un hombre y no como una simple bestia… aun así no era capaz de arrancar el sentimiento de traición hacía sus amigos.

Otra vez el reflejo, esta vez fueron tonalidades de amarillo, y le parecieron perfectas. Quedo embobada, mirando sin mirar, perdida en ese centelleo, y en fulgor disimulado de los ojos rojos del hombre.

 _Puede encantarte, pero no puede llegar a tocarse…_

Contuvo cada deseo de agarrar papel y lápiz y ponerse a dibujar… se le antojaba un retrato, un retrato sobre la arrogancia y orgullo cuando el mundo se te cae encima. Un retrato de Albert Wesker.

Una vocecita en su mente le cuestiono sobre acercarse, pero sabía que estaba prohibido el siquiera pensarlo. El caballero oscuro cambio de posición, estirando los brazos por un gran espacio de la mesa, haciendo algún que otro movimiento leve para cambiar la hoja. Concentrado totalmente en los papeles y la información que contenían.

Observo un par de fotografía: cuerpos despedazados, criaturas de pesadilla, sangre y vísceras, fuego y destrozos. Aparto la mirada, y las gafas brillaban aún más, esta vez no era culpa del sol, realmente eran sus ojos.

La orbes rojas atravesaron el negro obsidiana, mientras cambiaba rápidamente de posición.

Subió la cabeza y Claire ni siquiera supo cuándo, no se percató. El arcoíris mostro otra gamas, mucho más variada a su parecer.

 _No puedes tocarlo, porque nunca existe de verdad._

— ¿Algo interesante que ver?— Pregunto el rubio, con su voz de terciopelo tan desagradable, ¿Y porque negarlo?, seductora de siempre. Escudriñándola con la mirada.

La pelirroja sintió el color subir por sus mejillas, mientras volvía a la realidad de pronto, su mundo onírico se desmorono tan velozmente como había sido creado. Se acomodó dentro de la silla, recordando que el sol le estaba quemando la espalda, y ahora parecía atravesarle el pecho.

—Le hice una pregunta, Redfield— El hombre ajusto los lentes a su rostro, mientras con la otra mano cerraba el folder con los documentos— ¿Algo interesante que ver?, ¿Acaso el gato le ha comido la lengua?

Claire apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, odiando como se sentía en ese momento… y al prepotente rubio que tenía al frente, ¿Creía acaso que solo por sentirse mejor que ellos lo era?, solo era un maldito imbécil. Una canalla en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Esos documentos, las últimas fotografía… ¿Dime cómo las obtuviste?— fue todo lo que pudo decir la menor de los hermanos ante de que el hombre se levantara.  
—No es de su incumbencia y no estoy en obligación de decírselo…— tomo la carpeta entre las manos, evaluando el peso y luego volvió a depositarla en la mesa— Ya que usted tampoco ha contestado mi pregunta.  
—Solo esos documentos, nada más.  
—Aún tengo aliados dentro, algunos bastantes cercas de la Reina roja.

Fue todo, así termino, Albert tomo la carpeta y se dirigió a la salida de la antigua sala de conferencias. Acaricio su cabello, aplacando las pocas hebras doradas que habían salido de su lugar.

Tenía el tomo de la puerta entre las manos, y mientras abría giro levemente la cabeza, suficiente para verla de reojo.

—Quiero que sepa, que yo si tuve una vista interesante— dio los primeros pasos fuera de la habitación mientras sus botas resonaban— Sus ojos tiene un color azul muy profundo.

El hombre desapareció por la puerta, mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de todo el rostro de Claire Redfield.


End file.
